


Fit for a God

by MannixMind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannixMind/pseuds/MannixMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first thing that jumped into her mind when she woke up bound and gagged in the back of the dingy old van, now hurtling out of Manhattan as quickly as it could without being pulled over, is that someone, most likely one of these idiots in ski masks, really, really fucked up."</p><p>Or where Darcy is kidnapped by a certain Trickster God for rather dubious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit for a God

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first attempt at an Avenger Fic, so I'd really appreciate any feedback you have! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Darcy 

 

The first thing that jumped into her mind when she woke up bound and gagged in the back of the dingy old van, now hurtling out of Manhattan as quickly as it could without being pulled over, is that someone, likely one of these idiots in make-shift ski masks, really, _really_ fucked up.

She’d been out to brunch with Pepper Potts and Jane Foster – who were both like the Hope Diamond of hostages – and these blundering idiots had nabbed her instead.  Hell, with how much she owed in student loans they’d probably have to pay up to give her back…

From her not to stellar vantage point in the floor of the van Darcy glanced around at her captors.  They were an odd assortment of guys, ranging in build, age, and ethnicity, but all with a semi-seedy look that just seemed to ooze ‘gun for hire.  She was pretty sure she heard one of them curse in Russian when she elbowed him in the groin, but the one who’d been barking orders had a thick Boston accent.  It seemed unlikely, therefore, that they were part of any serious organized enemy of the Avengers, not unless Hydra had started recruiting angry drunks after Red Sox games. No, in all likelihood they were part of some half-baked scheme to extort the Avengers for money, which would involve her sitting around in mild discomfort in a gross basement somewhere unflattering pictures with each day’s newspaper until Thor found her and unleashed an otherworldly amount of ass-kicking on all those involved. 

She should be scared, but to be honest Darcy was a little glad for a break in the monotony of being Jane’s assistant/handler/lab rat and a chance at getting a front row seat for the action that would undoubtedly ensue.  Even now Pepper and Jane were unquestionably calling in the troops to organize her rescue.  Jane was her best friend, and would move mountains for her if she had to (and if anyone could actually move a physical mountain is was Jane MFing Foster).  Plus, Darcy was pretty sure her genius friend-boss (boss-friend?) legitimately didn’t know how to log into her computer on her own, so it was likely everything in the lab in Avengers Tower would grind to a halt until she was rescued.  And over the months since she’d moved in Pepper had become like something of an older sister to her.  An impeccably dressed, Ice Queeny, older sister.  So, Elsa.  Pepper was the Elsa to her Anna. 

She smiled to herself thinking of how apt the metaphor was, and one of her captors, nudged her maliciously with the toe of his dirty boots. 

“I don’t know what you’re smiling for Doll Face, but if I were you I’d wipe that smirk off my face and start saying my prayers and making my peace with god.”

She shot him a contemptuous look, and made a mental note to pay extra close attention when Thor kicked the shit out of him, but then averted her eyes and continued to visualize the rescue efforts that Jane and Pepper were pulling together.  Lingering on his words would only upset her, and there was nothing to be gained from getting worked up.  The avengers were more than good, they were the best.  She was like a little sister to one of them, who happened to also be the God of Thunder all on his own, and she’d gotten pretty close with the rest of them from seeing them around the Tower all the time.  The only one who she was in a shaky place with was Clint, but that was just because he’d been avoiding her since they made out drunkenly after an unexpectedly awesome night out playing darts in a drive bar in Queens.  Even so, she was pretty sure that despite his complete inability to be chill about their drunken game of tongue twister he wouldn’t hesitate to step up the minute he got word of her capturing. 

No, she told herself, there was nowhere in the world these idiots could take her that her friends wouldn’t find her eventually.  And judging by the fact that they’d already gotten off the main highway, there was no way their quick jaunt to the fucking Catskills was going to be enough to keep her hidden for long.

Comforting herself with that thought, she exhaled deeply and tried to ignore the nervous knot starting to build in her stomach as the van twisted down a series of what had to be small, winding, country roads.  She’d been in the van for about three hours she guessed, by the time the van took a sharp left onto a gravel road and began to climb a steep hill.

“Ya think he’ll be there waiting? I ain’t tryna hang ‘round til her friends get here,” said one of her captors in a voice that did nothing to hide his apprehension. 

 _Clever man_ , she thought to herself.  _Best thing you can do for yourself now is get the hell out and hope to god none of these idiots tell Natasha Romanov where to find you_.  Natasha had been planning on coming out to brunch with them before Fury called her in for an emergency meeting twenty minutes before they left.  She was a hard nut to crack, but Darcy had seen her lips quirk up in a half-smile a handful of times when Darcy had delivered some of her more spectacular one liners railing about the male Avengers antics and she was pretty sure Natasha would count her as a friend if it came down to it.

Thinking about Natasha she was suddenly struck with a horrible thought.  The emergency meeting.  What if the Avengers had been called in to do a job somewhere half-way across the world?  They’d just gotten back from Sri Lanka last week, and she was pretty sure Clint had picked up the rash he had a month ago in Tazmania. 

The truck ground to a halt as she began running through the litany of far off places Fury might have sent her friends, her chest constricting with each thought. 

 _Pull yourself together Lewis_ , she chided herself.  _Even if it’s a few days they’ll still find you.  You survived all of Freshman year sharing a dorm room with Becky ‘can’t wait to pledge Chi-O’ Grayson, you can certainly survive this._

Behind her, captor number two opened the sliding side-panel door and stepped out onto the gravel.  Despite the relative warmth of the day she shivered as he pulled her bodily out of the van. Something about the place they’d stopped gave her the heebie jeebies.  The gravel road ended in a mossy clearing.  Although there was nothing inherently threatening about the clearing, it seemed like there was a stillness, almost a deadness to the place.  The shadows seemed darker than they should be with the mid-afternoon sun shining above them, and the sounds of the forest around them seemed oddly muffled.  The air was thick and tense somehow, as if some unseen force was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

 _Pull it together Lewis._ She thought to herself, holding her head up bravely as they walked into the clearing.  _This is just where they’re going to keep you for a while.  No big._

Except it was a big deal.  Because they were in the middle of fucking nowhere. And there was nowhere for her to _stay_.  Which meant that either they were going to _kill her_ or they were just here waiting for someone else to meet them and take her away. 

“Ah, Ms. Lewis so good of you to join me.”

She felt herself fill with dread at the sound of the familiar sing-songy voice.  She turned around and saw what she dreaded.  Leaning against a tree where she would have sworn he wasn’t standing a minute before was Loki.

Yup... This. Was. Bad.

Loki looked decidedly unsurprised to see her.  In fact, in his own weird, Asgardian way, he looked thrilled to see her.  Which meant, her captors hadn’t just grabbed her by mistake. Which meant that rag-tag though her kidnappers were, they weren’t as incompetent as she’d thought.

Loki was looking at her expectantly.  She realized a few beats too late that he probably expected her to greet him in return.  He seemed to sense that she wasn’t quite up for her typical banter quite yet though, so he just flashed her a knowing smile and looked around the clearing with interest. 

“It always amazes me how unobservant you humans are.  This place practically screams stay away, and yet people still manage to just stumble dumbly in here.”

Despite herself Darcy glanced around at the clearing darkly – feeling slightly vindicated in her discomfort with the place.

“You know there’s even a children’s story about it?  About a man who wondered up into these mountains around the time your country was formed.  Of course it only covers what his side of the story, which is to say what he remembers after we got done with him, but still it should be enough of a warning to get others to stay away.  I mean he thought he fell asleep for twenty years… surely that should serve as at least some discouragement.  Still, somehow every few years some dolt or another ends up wondering through, and well… let’s just say none have returned in the past two hundred years.  Travelling through wormholes will take it out of you if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Darcy still didn’t know what to say to that.  She was pretty sure Loki had just told her that he used to know Rip Van Winkle, but it might just be that she was finally losing her mind.  Loki was looking at her expectantly again, clearly waiting for her reply but she was in no mood.  She’d been able to make sense of the word ‘wormhole’ out of his condescending mini-rant on humans, and from where she stood that could only mean bad things.

“Well I can see you’re in no mood to chat,” he said, pushing himself off the tree trunk and swaggering over to where she was being held in place by her kidnappers. “Thank you once again gentleman for your assistance, you will find that all the payments have been left at your places of residence.  Now Ms. Darcy, shall we?”

And with that he took her arm and tugged her forward.  She stumbled, but where there should have been the mossy forest floor there was nothing, and she was falling, down, down down.  Falling into what felt like nothingness, and what she knew was one of the only places where the Avengers could never hope to find her.  As soon as her feet hit the ground she knew.

She had left Earth entirely.


End file.
